sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grimmie "Oscuro" Avalos
Appearance Clothing: Oscuro's favorite outfit is a red sleeveless vest with long red and silver fingerless gloves. Along with a silver skirt draped over some red jeans, finishing with a pair of worn out white sneakers. Hair Color: Oscuro's hair is a light shade of blue, of which she has dyed every other week. Hair Style: Oscuro keeps her hair in a very bizarre style, nine ponytails. No one is sure why. Skin Color: Oscuro's skin is a dark tan, mostly due to living near a beach for most of her life. Eye Color: Her eyes are a deep hazel. Height: three feet and six inches. Weight: One hundred and one pounds. Oscuro's Family Diamon: Oscuro's adoptive mother and a panda. Oscuro is very thankful for Diamon for adopting her and likes to spend as much time with her as possible. Diamon enjoys this but is afraid that Oscuro will grow too attached. Alesi: Oscuro's other adoptive mother, Diamon's wife, and a human. Alesi wasn't exactly happy about adopting a child, but eventually warmed up to the idea and now feels very protective of Oscuro. Oscuro, on the other hand, has no idea and enjoys playing with her. Cody: Oscuro's twin brother who was adopted by a different family right before her. She hasn't seen him since but has talked to him on different occasions. She misses him but is happy with where she is now. Relationships Kalt: Boyfriend, Oscuro's hedgehog boyfriend. The two met when Kalt transferred to her school and they began to hang out. Soon it became serious and the two decided to date. Kalt loves her, but she feels he's hiding something. Friends: Petrine, Oscuro's teenage boss at her job as a waitress at a 50's kids diner. Petrine is cool and the two enjoy talking. Kiaw, Oscuro's surfing instructor. The two enjoy catching some waves, but other than that have little in common. Not that they mind. And, Woles, Oscuro's friend at the rock-climbing pavilion. She's always impressed by Woles' record and wishes to be as good as her. Neutral: Hope, the two first met while Oscuro was jogging home. He said only one thing to her: Light. After asking what that meant, he simply said that it was the name of someone she knew. Deciding to get to know him to better to understand, the two began to hang out. Oscuro doesn't call it a friendship, at least not yet. Abilities Abilities: Oscuro is a phenomenal athlete, being captain of three teams at school: volleyball, rugby, and tackle football. She is also pretty smart, almost always getting straight A's, and even stumping some of the local geniuses. And, she has great sight in the dark. Special Ability: Oscuro can manipulate darkness to her whim, from making rooms darker to mind controlling someone to everything in between. An ability that she rarely uses as she has been taught by her mothers that it is an evil ability. Though she wishes to find a heroic way of using it. Weaknesses: Oscuro loves things that are cute, especially plush toys. She is also uncomfortable around heights and has a deathly fear of meat, due to a time where she almost died of food poisoning. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Neutral